Presently, there is a considerable percentage of the population who choose not to travel for a number of reasons. For example, an individual may lack the monetary funds required to travel by train, plane, boat, etc. . . . Such a traveling experience can be costly and consequently unaffordable for some.
Furthermore, an individual may choose not travel because of their health condition. This is the case for many elderly people who fear being too far away from their doctors or from a hospital. In some instances, an individual with a heart condition may be advised by their doctor not to travel at all.
Still another reason deterring many from traveling is the numerous terrorist acts occurring globally. Now, it is common for people to think twice before stepping foot on plains, trains and the like for security reasons. Many chose to travel by public services less frequently and opt for driving instead.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a virtual environment simulating travel by various modes of transportation so that people who choose not to travel can still have an around the world experience at minimal costs. There is also a need to create such an environment in which each individual could enjoy a meal while experiencing a virtual ride.